Pranav Antal
9 | totalcc = 455 }} Pranav Antal (known as Simguru Antal to his followers) is the leader of the massive movement Utopia. He managed to maintain the original Utopian Commune after inheriting it from his father Simguru Rishi Antal, master of transcendental technology and former leader. As heir to Rishi's legacy, Pranav has a lot to live up to. Pranav is planning on expanding Utopia's reach into a half a dozen systems more in the near future.Galaxy's Most Powerful People: Simguru Pranav Antal The Utopian power is notable in that he expanded into the Sokn system without the need for any expansion activities. While sim glitches are sometimes blamed, the real reason was the overwhelming support of the Soknites for the Utopian Vision. Buoyed by this success, an expansion to Minjung soon after was unfortunately not successful: while the Ministry of Utopia thought Minjung was similarly in favour of Utopia and welcoming of its ways without a fight; in actual fact a mix up at the pamphlet distribution centre had lead to the entire warehouse being jettisoned in to space. This regrettable incident meant the population did not hear of the Utopian Vision and so no struggle was initiated. Timeline 26 JAN 3305 *The decision of the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) to approve Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines has been condemned by Utopia. Simguru Pranav Antal made this statement: "The IHO has allowed Vitadyne to steal and replicate Utopian nanomedical technology purely for their financial gain. This is why we do not share our advancements with the galaxy." Independent healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey commented: "Vitadyne sees the Interstellar Health Organisation's decision as a victory, but others in the medical community have expressed reservations. To deny Utopia's ownership of these nanomedicines means permanently closing the door on any future cooperation with the community. What other potential benefits have been lost?" Vitadyne Labs has invited pharmaceutical giants Neomedical Industries and Vandermeer Corporation to bid for a licence to distribute Vitadyne nanomeds in their territories.GalNet: Utopia Condemns Approval of Vitadyne Nanomedicines 17 JAN 3305 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has approved Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines as a legal medical product. A spokesperson for the IHO said: "We accept that this product is based on nanomedicines developed by Utopia, as asserted by Simguru Pranav Antal. But our ruling is that because they were obtained as lawful salvage, the nanomeds recreated by Vitadyne Labs are its intellectual property. All restrictions have been lifted, with the caveat that distribution must be handled by an established pharmaceutical company. This will ensure that strict healthcare protocols can be applied at every stage." Professor Katrien Rook told the media she was happy to comply with the Interstellar Health Organisation's conditions.GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomedicines Gain Legal Approval 12 JAN 3305 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) is currently reviewing Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines, which the company has admitted are based on advanced technology developed by Utopia. Healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey discussed the situation via Vox Galactica: "There are always ethical considerations when approving new medicines. But in this case the IHO has more to consider than usual, not least Pranav Antal's formal complaint that replicating Utopian technology without permission is tantamount to theft. Many in the medical community argue that it is selfish of Utopia to hoard such revolutionary medicines. As these nanomeds are capable of treating many illnesses and injuries, surely the potential health benefits outweigh questions of ownership. On the other hand, investors have already pumped millions of credits into Vitadyne Labs, convinced that profits will run into the billions if these nanomeds become the galaxy's hottest new commodity. If that happens, only the very wealthy will be able to afford Vitadyne's product."GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomedicines Prompt Ethical Dilemma 03 JAN 3305 *Professor Katrien Rook has responded to Pranav Antal's claim that her company's nanomedicines are of Utopian origin: "I confess that Vitadyne Labs did not invent the nanomeds, but neither did we steal them. We were approached by independent pilots who discovered a crashed Utopian transport ship. The recovered cargo canisters were clearly medical in nature, so the foragers sold them to us as legitimate salvage. I would be happy to return the original cargo to Utopia with our apologies. The new nanomeds that we have created are our property, however, and I insist that we be allowed to continue their manufacture." Pranav Antal swiftly issued a reply: "Any derivative nanomedicines must also be returned to us, and production must cease. Our technology cannot be used outside Utopia." The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will review the case and make a decision.GalNet: Vitadyne Admits Nanomeds of Utopian Origin 28 DEC 3304 *Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, has made a statement regarding the new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs: "The nanomedicines that Professor Katrien Rook claims to have created were in fact developed in Utopia, and have been in use for decades. Several months ago, a medical transport disappeared after departing from the Polevnic system. Our assumption is that the ship was attacked and its cargo stolen. Evidently, Professor Rook acquired Utopian technology and is now passing it off as her own creation. These nanomedicines were never intended for use outside of Utopia. Such sophisticated materials can only be controlled by Utopian engineers. We demand that our property be returned to us immediately." There has been no response from Vitadyne Labs. The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will investigate Pranav Antal's accusation.GalNet: Antal Levels Accusation at Vitadyne 25 APR 3304 *Pranav Antal addresses the possibility that humanity may lose the conflict against the Thargoids: "For many years, our Sim-Archive has bridged the past and the future by digitally preserving the memories of countless deceased individuals. Should there come a time when our physical selves no longer exist, it is the Sim-Archive alone that will preserve humankind's essence. As such, in these volatile times, our priority is to ensure that the Sim-Archive survives humanity’s potential extermination. We urge all galactic citizens to join Utopia and help the collective soul of our species live on."GalNet: Utopia Plans for Humanity's Extinction 07 MAR 3304 *Pranav Antal issued a statement in response to Ram Tah's recent Guardian technology breakthroughs: "There is enormous potential for humanity to benefit from the technology of our galactic predecessors, and we look forward to sharing whatever prosperity these new discoveries may bring."GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts 15 FEB 3304 *As the Utopia campaign concluded, Pranav Antal released a statement: "Our thanks go to those who supported this campaign, which will help us safeguard the Sim-Archive for at least another century. But while the Archive is of singular importance, it does not represent the limit of our ambitions. It is my hope that we might one day be able to digitise the human consciousness, thereby transcending our physical selves."GalNet: Utopia Initiative Concludes 08 FEB 3304 *The Utopia movement has announced that the Sim-Archive is to undergo a period of comprehensive maintenance. Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, elaborated on the nature of the project: "The Sim-Archive is Utopia's primary achievement – a vast digital repository containing the collective wisdom of all our departed brothers and sisters. But, like any system, the Archive requires constant maintenance, as a failure in the system could result in the loss of irreplaceable knowledge. We have therefore placed an open order for various commodities for use in this delicate work."GalNet: Preserving the Sim-Archive Quotes References ru:Пранав Антал Category:Characters Category:Lore